creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Rustic Trap Door
Basic Information Rustic Trap Doors are usable pieces of furniture that can be opened, closed, locked, and also wired to be opened or closed with activation devices from a distance. They can only close holes in the ground or ceiling, but cannot be rotated sideways. These trapdoors look like thin wooden boards the size of one block with an iron ring handle on top. When activated, they will fold downwards and give way to Creatures and player characters alike. All Creatures, even of two blocks in height, can fall through holes the size of only one block and can jump up through such holes if these holes are only one or two blocks high up. How to obtain Rustic Trap Doors cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor can they be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Receiving already crafted Rustic Trap Doors from other players or by buying them as part of any Item Packs will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. Rustic Trap Doors can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Rustic Trap Doors can be unlocked by: * crafting an Iron Bar Door * and crafting an Iron Table How to craft To craft one Rustic Trap Door, you'll need: * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests that randomly spawn at night on the surface or Stone Treasure Chests that randomly spawn on Fossil layer blocks at night, or obtained from Keepas of any kind * 2 Iron Slabs that can be made of Iron Bars in a Processor. Iron Ore can be extracted from Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground, or found in Iron Treasure Chests or in Diamond Treasure Chests * 2 Iron Rods that can be made of Iron Bars in a Processor. How to use To use Rustic Trap Doors, they have to be placed into the game world. They can then be opened, closed, wired and locked. They can theoretically be "flipped" as per their inspection window, but will still always drop down instead of lifting up. Usually, Creatures avoid walking over trapdoors if they can, and will also not easily fall into small holes of only one block in size when one trapdoor should open under them. It is advised to place at least two or more trapdoors together if you plan to trap Creatures and let them fall down by opening the trapdoors as soon as they cross them. If you place two of these trap doors next to each other, they will both open and close simultaneously together when being activated. It might be necessary to rotate or even to remove and place one of the doors again if the auto-connection doesn't work right away. Placing one more Rustic Trap Door next to them might re-connect the adjacent one to this newly placed trapdoor though, and you might have to rotate one of the trapdoors to re-connect it with correctly. Formerly, even trapdoors of different types would automatically rotate and link together, but this is not the case any longer. However, you can rotate one of two Trap Doors of any kind, and then even different types of Trap Doors will both open and close together (Wood Trap Doors, Stone Trap Doors, Hidden Temple Trap Doors, Rustic Trap Doors, etc.). You can rotate Rustic Trap Doors by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button, however only sideways because of their specific functionality. Rustic Trap Doors can be used for decoration as some sort of side-boards or wall-tables, however you cannot place anything onto these Trap Doors directly, only above them by "sticking" placeable blocks or objects to the wall sideways. Creatures currently avoid stepping on trap doors by walking around, and even if you manage to make them walk over trap doors that open under them at the right moment, Creatures will not fall down so easily. You will have to place more than one trap door together and open the trap doors at the same time (best accomplished by wiring them). Rustic Trap Doors can be opened and closed after being placed by activating them (right-click or "f" as the default key when looking at them with your cursor). Creatures cannot open closed trapdoors, but some might be able to use their special attacks through trapdoors against your player character if they are close enough. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up crafted objects like Rustic Trap Doors that have been placed into the world. However you cannot take trapdoors if players have set the permission level of the trapdoor above your permission rank on the according game world or player claim. As an owner, admin or mod(erator) you can change this though by activating the trapdoor and changing the permission setting by clicking the padlock icon in the top right corner. How to wire Rustic Trap Doors To open the Rustic Trap Door interface window, you will have equip an Wiring Tool and then press the key n (as the default key) while pointing at an Rustic Trap Door in the game world with your cursor. Using this interface window, you can: * click on this icon to rename the Rustic Trap Door to another description up to 30 characters * click on this icon to change the permission settings so that only other players with a specific or higher permission rank than this defined permission level can use or even take this Rustic Trap Door * toggle manual interaction - the Rustic Trap Door can be "locked" by disabling the "can interact" button, so other players will not be able to use the Rustic Trap Door directly, but instead will have to use/activate the connected activation device * for easier wiring purposes, you can write a code word into the input array ("Receives") here, and then write that same code word into the output array ("Sends") of an activation device that can even be placed far away To wire Rustic Trap Doors, equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at an Rustic Trap Door that you have placed into the world. Its "Receive" Hotspot will become visible then and you will be able to connect this to the "Send" Hotspot of activation devices and/or of operating gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Rustic Trap Doors if you wish to type a code word into the receiving array that you should then also use in the sending array of the activation device/s and/or operating gate/s to connect them. Different kinds of Gates like Number Comparison Gates can be connected in between to define more exact (de)activation terms. For this purpose, connect the "Send" Hotspot of an activation device to the left "Receive" Hotspot of the operating gate, and then connect the "Send" Hotspot of the operating gate to the "Receive" Hotspot of Rustic Trap Doors. Change the setting of the operating gate/s to your liking. For Number Pads, it's advisable to write the correct number code into the right input array (2) in their settings window and select "value" instead of "event". Rustic Trap Doors cannot send any signals to machines or other activatable objects. How to lock Rustic Trap Doors Currently all players can open and close unlocked trapdoors when visiting your game world and/or claim, even if they are set to "Visitor". Only if you lock your trapdoors (by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the door with an Wiring Tool equipped), other players cannot open your trapdoors. The padlock symbol (accessible when using the Wiring Tool) lets you define the minimum permission rank that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of the door with their own Wiring Tool. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the object (door), on claims it's set to "claim builders". Wireable objects like doors can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players, even owners, by disabling the "Can Interact" option in the settings window, accessible with an Wiring Tool. When locking a trapdoor, only the owner and players with the same or an even higher permission rank than the according trapdoor has can then use Wiring Tools to change this setting ("can interact") and open the trapdoor. Wiring an activation device to the trapdoor - like a Number Pad together with a Number Comparison Gate - is advised so that you can set a number code only known to you as the owner and your trusted friends that you want to share the code with. Category:Doors Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Trapdoors Category:Wireable Category:Lockable